


The Sort

by captandor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three-sentance fic meme. philinda, au where mel is peggy and phil is steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



There was something about the military agent in the curve-hugging skirt-suit that had caught Phil's attention from moment one.

But of course, he wasn't the sort to say anything, and he doubted she'd be all that interested anyway.

He was wrong, she told him one night in a smokey dance hall, as she took his hand and pulled him close to leave a red lipstick mark barely-there on his cheek.


End file.
